


365 Days With You

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alicia Grace is an Asshole, Angst, Death curse, Don’t worry about the Death tag, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaysians, Have a nice day, I’m sorry, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Matthew Kennville is an Asshole, Panromantic Demisexuals where you at, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thousands of years ago, one of Sarah Park’s ancestors was cursed. From then on, every other generation in her family, one person would die exactly one year after they found requited love. That person would be marked with the shape of a star at the base of their neck.Now, many years later, Sarah is in love with her best friend, who she's known for years, and today, she’ll find out her feelings are returned.Here is her story.Or, Sarah has a death curse, Elaine doesn’t deserve any of this, and Death is surprisingly nice for, you know, Death.
Relationships: Implied Relationship(s) - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	365 Days With You

Thousands of years ago, one of Sarah Park’s ancestors was cursed. From then on, every other generation in her family, one person would die exactly one year after they found requited love. That person would be marked with the shape of a star at the base of their neck.

At first, the family didn’t really believe in it, but it always came to pass - the person would die, leaving their loved ones in despair. Broken hearts would heal slowly, the next two generations coming all too quickly for the family’s liking.

When her older brother was born, the son of an only child, there was a sigh of relief. He didn’t have the star. _Don’t have any more children,_ her parents were warned. _Maybe the curse will finally die out._

Until Sarah was born, on a cold December day. A star was at the base of her neck. The family rejoiced and despaired.

Now, many years later, Sarah is in love with her best friend, who she's known for years, and today, she’ll find out her feelings are returned.

Here is her story.

Or, Sarah has a death curse, Elaine doesn’t deserve any of this, and Death is surprisingly nice for, you know, Death.

  
  


_Autumn_

It’s September when Sarah stepped into the café near her apartment and inhaled the scent of freshly ground coffee and baked sweets as well as a rush of warm air that surrounded her, making her fingers tingle. She’d forgotten her gloves at home while she was rushing to leave the apartment. When she dashed out the door, she checked her phone for the time, she realized it was about 7:45 - almost an hour before she usually left for class. _The fuck?_ She thought. _Oh. Alicia._ She whipped out her phone and dialed a number, then started out the door. Might as well get coffee before she went to class. Her roommate picked up almost immediately.

“Sleep well?” Alicia said sweetly as syrup poured over deceit.

“Stop changing my alarm,” Sarah said, irritated. “I’m already out the door and it’s fucking 7:45.”

“I didn’t change the alarm, I changed the time on your alarm clock so that it would ring earlier.” Alicia corrected. “Going to the café? Tell Elaine I say hi. Now go away, I’ve got better things to do.” She hung up, leaving the phone ringing dully in Sarah’s ear. She huffed and shoved her phone into her pocket.

Her curse doesn’t affect her much. She’s in love, yes, for the past six years.. In love with her friend that she’s known forever. Elaine.

But right now, she’s in the café, inhaling the scent of vanilla and coffee and sugar, her hands shoved into her pockets. She walks toward the counter. The cashier is on his phone.

“You again,” he grumbles, clicking his phone off and setting it aside. The café is empty - it technically opened less than a half-hour ago but customers usually don’t arrive until later - and he’s the only one behind the counter.

“Hi, Corey.” She says coolly.

“You better order something this time,” he threatens. “Don’t just go talking to Elaine for a half-hour.”

“Me? Never.” She glances at the menu. “How’s Charlie?”

A small smile appears on his face. “Fine.”

“Good, tell him I say hi. Latte and a blueberry muffin, please.” He rings her up, the cash register jingling merrily as he opens and shuts the drawer.

“Shit!” A voice comes through the back, and Corey turns around just as he hands the muffin to Sarah.

“You good back there?” He calls.

“Yeah, I just dropped some flour,” someone calls back.

“On my shoes!” Another person counters, sighing. “I’ll cover for you while you clean that up, please be, I’m a sucky barista.”

“Thank you, Lane,” the first person says gratefully.

“I better not find a speck of flour on the floor when I get back!” The second person threatens, walking into the front. Sarah bursts into laughter at the sight of her. 

“You have flour on your face,” she snorts. 

The person, who has caramel waves tied into a ponytail, reaches up to touch her face, grinning at the sight of white flour that dusted her fingers. She has a nameplate pinned to a blue apron that reads ELAINE in capital letters. “You should see Luca,” she says cheerfully, taking off her glasses with one hand and wiping her face with a towel with the other. “You’re early, Sarie.”

Sarah’s heart skips a beat at the nickname, but she manages to keep her expression even. “Alicia reset my alarm clock.” She grumbles while slipping onto a stool. 

“Ah,” Elaine nods. “Latte?”

“Yes, thanks.” Sarah props her chin on her hand while she waits. “And you’re not a sucky barista,” she adds. Okay, Elaine isn’t the best at making drinks, but obviously, Sarah isn’t going to tell her that.

“Thanks, but Luca’s better.”

 _She’s always belittling herself,_ Sarah thinks. Elaine hums as she makes the drink, setting it in front of the dark-haired girl a few minutes later.

“Thank you,” Sarah says gratefully, sipping it carefully so as to not burn her tongue. “By the way,” she added in afterthought. “There’s a party tonight. It should be pretty fun.” Elaine never goes to parties. Sarah likes sitting in the corner with a beer, watching her friends being idiots as she listens to music. It’s always better with someone to talk with, but not many people are willing to just sit on the side.

 _And,_ a voice says slyly, sounding suspiciously like Alicia, _Last time Elaine went to a party with you, she braided your hair and fell asleep on your shoulder._

“I don’t really do parties. You know that.” Elaine frowned down at her apron, finding it covered in flour. She untied it, brushing the flour off with her brow furrowed.

“I promise it’ll be fun,” Sarah pleaded. “Tasha and Connor have a decent taste in music and everyone is going to be there.”

“ _Everyone,_ ” Elaine mocks. 

“A lot of people are going to be there,” Sarah amended. “Corey! Corey’s going. And Matthew is going, so I’m guessing Luca is as well.”

“What am I doing?” Luca asks, wandering out into the front. It’s Corey’s turn to burst out laughing.

“Your hair,” he snorts. Luca runs a hand through his hair, and bits of flour falls out of his short chestnut spikes. He sneezes, then turns around. The three watch the doors swing close as the sound of splashing water reaches their ears. Luca returns with his hair dripping wet.

Sarah and Corey choke, Elaine stifles a giggle. Luca grins, shaking his head like a dog. Corey yelps as he’s sprayed with water and he yanks a towel that’s hanging out of his apron pocket to playfully whack Luca in the arm. Luca raises his arm defensively, laughing. Elaine yanks the towel out of Corey’s grasp, probably to dry Luca’s hair, while Sarah laughs on the side, coffee growing cold.

After Luca’s hair has been sufficiently dried after several attempts were made to escape (Luca) and they’ve laughed enough to make their sides ache (Corey and Sarah) the four settle down a bit.

“So, what am I doing?” Luca asks again

“Tasha and Connor’s party tonight.” Sarah takes another sip of her coffee.

“Oh, yeah, that.” Luca smiles bashfully. “Matthew asked me to go.”

“And wherever _Mattie_ goes...” Corey grins teasingly. “ _Lu_ follows.”

Sarah snickers as Elaine fails to hide a small smile. Luca’s face flushes a dark red. “Don’t make fun of me,” he whines, snatching the damp towel out of Elaine’s hand and using it to swap at Corey’s smug smile.

“Your nicknames for each other are _very_ cute,” Elaine consoles. “And stop hitting each other.”

“He started it,” Luca mumbles.

“He continued it,” Corey retorts.

Elaine sighs. “Both of you are children.”

“So, are you coming?” Sarah asks her.

“I’m not going, Sarie.” Elaine frowns at the taller girl. Sarah’s heart skips again. _Damn._

“Please, Lane?” Sarah begs. “It’ll be like a fun night out. A couple of drinks, good music, food,”

“I’m not driving to someone’s house just for a party I can’t drink at.” Elaine shakes her head at Sarah’s antics.

“It’s walking distance from the apartments!” Sarah exclaims, as Luca chimes in, “I promised Mattie and Charlie I’d be DD tonight, so if you guys need a ride,”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Elaine explains hastily, while Sarah simultaneously says “Tasha’s house is literally eight blocks from the apartment.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding at all!” Luca exclaims as Corey pipes up, “Luca’s car seats five, and I can walk home.”

Elaine hesitates.

Sarah clasps her hands together in a pleading gesture.

“Fine,” Elaine gives in.

“Yay!” Sarah claps, grinning. “I promise, it’ll be fun.”

Elaine sighs. “You owe me taste tests for the next month.”

“I’ll pick you up at 10?” Sarah asks her, still grinning.

Elaine makes a face.

* * *

“You look nice,” Sarah wraps an arm around Elaine’s shoulders, who has a wrap dress and a jean jacket, her hair down in fluffy caramel waves. Sarah resists the urge to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“So do you,” Elaine leans into her arm, smiling faintly. Sarah feels her face burn. “Let’s get this over with.”

Sarah laughs. Elaine ducks out of her arm and pokes her head back into the tiny apartment, hanging onto the doorknob as she yells, “Bridge, wanna come?”

“Nope!” Elaine’s roommate/best friend calls back. “Suffer by yourself!”

Elaine giggles and shuts the door, as Sarah’s roommate walks out of their apartment. “‘Sup, Lane?” She calls. “Finally coming out with us?”

Elaine raises an eyebrow, something that Sarah has always envied. “Hi, Alicia.”

“So how’d the great Sparky get you to come along with us?” Alicia asked as the three-headed down the badly lit staircase, casting dancing shadows in the fluorescent lights.

“She owes me taste tests.” Elaine’s boots clicked on the stairs. 

“Really? That literally doesn’t have any drawbacks,” Alicia scoffs. “I’d gladly join in.”

“You sure?” Sarah calls, a couple of steps behind her. “You’ve never seen Elaine’s kitchen in one of her baking sprees.”

“It’s literally free food.” Alicia reaches the bottom floor and spins on her heel to face the other two girls. “I’m a broke college student with a minimum wage job. I’ll eat for free anytime.” She grasps the metal handle of the door and swings it open.

Sarah inhales sharply as a gust of wind blasts out from the open door. “Jesus, it’s cold out.”

“We’ll survive.” Alicia swings out the door, flipping her dark curls over her shoulder. “By the way, if Travis tries to hit on me again, then you better be prepared to punch him in the face.”

“Noted.” Sarah shoves her hands into her pockets.

It’s nearly ten minutes later when they arrive at Tasha’s house. Parents are hardly home, she lives near the dorms, and it’s pretty much the ideal spot. Add Connor’s party playlist and beer supply and it’s every extrovert’s perfect idea of blowing off some steam after a week of classes. The music can be heard from nearly a block away.

“LANE!” Someone shouts from the backyard.

“God, how is he already drunk?” Elaine groans, but she slaps on a grin. “Hey, Charlie!”

“You finally came out,” Charlie wraps her in a hug.

Sarah fights back the urge to make a coming-out joke while Elaine returns the hug. “Yeah, I did, where’s Corey?” She asks him.

“He said he’d come at 8:30.” Charlie releases her, smiling his brash grin. “Don’t worry, I promised him I’d stop drinking once he got here.”

“That’s slightly reassuring.” Elaine pats his arm. _He’s also wearing a jean jacket,_ Sarah notes, _Like Elaine’s, over a black t-shirt and jeans. People would probably think they’re dating if Corey wasn’t in the picture._ Her heart flares up with some sort of jealousy. _People do think they’re dating when Corey isn’t around._

“Want something to drink, Laney?” Sarah smiles at her.

“Sure.” Elaine huffs as she struggles to get Charlie to stand up straight. “C’mon, big guy. Let’s get you to sit down for a bit.”

“Where’s Matthew?” Alicia grunts slightly as Charlie slings and arm over her shoulder.

“With Luca,” Charlie mumbles, stumbling through the yard.

“Yeah, I know that, dumbass. Where’s Luca?”

Charlie frowns, brow furrowed.

“Never mind.” Alicia huffs, as they make their way into the house. The three of them maneuver their way through the crowd crammed into the entrance of the house, weaving in and out of the people and past the enormous speakers blasting hip hop at full volume. Elaine tsks. Alicia drops Charlie onto a couch shoved in the corner.

“Stay here,” she orders him, then spins on her heel, presumably to find Matthew. Charlie salutes her retreating form lazily. Elaine rolls her eyes and plops next to the curly-haired boy, exhaling.

“There you are.” Sarah pushes her way through the crowd, a can of beer in both hands. “Where’d Liss go?” She asks as she hands Elaine one of the cans.

“I think she’s finding Matthew.” Elaine pries the can open with a hiss.

“She’s not gonna find him.” Sarah opens her can as well. “The last place she’d check is in the closet.”

“Closet?” Elaine takes a sip of beer.

“Luca had a panic attack and locked himself in the closet. I tried to help, but Matthew gave me a death glare before I got close. He was talking to him through the door.” Elaine frowns and made as if to get up, but Sarah says quickly, “Matthew can handle it. Plus, he’d probably murder anyone who got near.”

“Is Luca okay?” Elaine asks worriedly.

“Maybe not right now, but Matthew knows what to do. I wouldn’t worry too much.”

Charlie, who had been quietly listening up until now, suddenly broke into a smile. “Corey!” he shouts over the blasting music. The two girls' heads shot up to spot the curly-haired boy making his way through the crowd. 

“Charlie,” the shorter boy says, smiling. “Keeping your promise?”

“For you? Of course.” Charlie grins flirtatiously.

“Mhmm, yes,” Corey holds out a hand. “Let’s dance.”

Charlie lets himself be pulled to his feet, smiling at his boyfriend as he’s dragged through the crowd of people. Sarah grins, and Elaine beams, watching the two boys laugh as they move to the beat of the blasting music. 

“I’m glad I came out..” Elaine leans into Sarah’s side. Sarah wraps an arm around her shoulders and tries to remember how to breathe. She kinda wishes this could last forever. 

It barely lasts five seconds, however, before Alicia pushes her way back to the couch. “Where’s Matthew?” She demands.

Sarah shrugs. Alicia scoffs and makes her way back where she came. Elaine takes another sip of beer. Barely another minute later, a tall Asian boy with messy black hair bursts through the crowd. 

“Sorry,” he gasps, promptly vaulting over the couch and cramming himself into the gap between the couch and the wall. 

“Daniel?” Elaine turns to peer over the couch. He shakes her head frantically at her, but it’s too late. An extremely tiny girl bursts out from the crowd, ignoring the many dirty looks she receives. She hops onto Charlie’s empty space and snatches Daniel’s wrist, pulling him to his feet and out from behind the couch.

“Asshole!” The tiny girl seethes.

“Meena?” Sarah says confusedly. 

“This little bitch has the gall to hand me a spiked drink!” Meena hits the top of his head.

“I swear I didn’t know!” Daniel gasps, cowering behind his hands. 

“Spiked?”

“Vodka, and who knows what else - apologize, Danny, or I swear to go I will snap your neck.

“I didn’t know, I swear - ow!” Daniel hisses as Meena twists his arms.

“Apologize,” She demands.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Daniel makes a break for it, twisting out of the tiny girl’s grip. Meena lets out a stream of curses and pushes through the crowd after him. 

Sarah turns to Elaine and makes a _yikes_ face. Elaine giggles and drains the last of her beer.

It’s hardly thirty minutes later, when both girls have started on new cans, when Luca appears with Matthew in tow. Luca sits next to Elaine, grinning. Matthew sits next to Luca.

“Was Alicia looking for me?” Matthew asks.

“Yea,” Sarah answers. _Elaine spends a lot of time with Luca. And she’s the only girl who spends time with Matthew outside of class. If Luca and Matthew weren’t attached at the hip, people would probably think they’re dating. Speaking of which, Luca and Matthew should date. They practically are already._ “What did you do to make her so annoyed?”

“Promised her I’d buy her lunch, but something came up,” Matthew says nonchalantly, simultaneously wrapping an arm around Luca’s shoulder and tipping his head back to chug down half a can of beer in one go. Elaine winces. 

_I’d bet fifty dollars that the “something” had to do with Luca,_ Sarah thinks to herself. 

“That’s my cue,” Matthew says suddenly. He gulps down the other half of the can, grabs Luca’s wrist, and stands. Before Elaine can ask why, Alicia breaks through the crowd with a murderous look on her face.

“KENNVILLE!” She shouts.

Sarah turns to Elaine. “Wanna get out of here?”

* * *

“Jesus, it’s cold out.” Sarah inhales sharply.

“Want my jacket?” Elaine offers.

“No, no. Keep it on.” Sarah’s face flushes.

Elaine shrugs. “Thanks for taking me out, by the way. This was fun.”

“Really? Even the part where Alicia was trying to hunt down Matthew and murder him?”

Elaine hums. “Yea,” she says.

“Even though Luca wasn’t with us?”

“I wish he was, but that’s okay.” 

“Even when Charlie was acting really drunk?”

Elaine shrugs. “Corey knows how to handle him.”

“Even when Meena nearly murdered Daniel?” Sarah said in mock incredulity.

Elaine laughs and bumps her shoulder into Sarah’s arm. “A couple our friends are having quite a few brushes with death.”

“You had fun?” Sarah asks.

“Course I did. I was with you.”

Before Sarah’s brain can start to dissect that sentence in her brain on repeat, Elaine stops, taking a deep breath.

“I want to tell you something.”

Sarah nods slowly.

“I just want to get this off my chest. This doesn’t have to change anything, and you shouldn’t feel pity for me, or anything like that.”

Sarah raises her eyebrows.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Sarah’s heart stops.

“You don’t have to respond! I’ve just - had this crush for a while, like six years, and I kinda felt like I was hiding stuff from you, so—”

“Six years?” Sarah repeats.

Elaine pauses. “Yeah,” she says breathlessly. “I felt terrible, and you can honestly just ignore this, but I feel like I’ll never get these feelings off your chest if I kept it from you.”

“Six years,” Sarah muses. “I think I won.”

Elaine stares at her. “Pardon?” She asks.

“I’ve been in love with you for about eight, I think.”

Elaine stares harder. “Say that again, slower.”

“I’m in love with you.” Sarah repeats.

Elaine blinks, taking a step back. “Wait—” she paused. “—ten years?”

Sarah leans forward, cupping the shorter girl’s face in her hands.

Then she gently presses her lips against hers. Sarah lets her eyes close. Elaine’s lips are soft, she tastes of beer and vanilla, and her hair is so fluffy, Sarah’s fingers are tangled in locks of caramel spilling over her hands, and it’s was cold outside but Elaine’s hands are warm as they lace around Sarah’s neck—

They break apart.

“Wow,” Elaine breathes.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Sarah’s hands are still cupping her face.

“I can’t believe it - you love me?”

Sarah laughs. “Eight years, and you still don’t believe me?’

“You love me back.” Elaine beams, then realization dawns on her face. “Oh my God. You love me back.” Her face is filled with horror.

Sarah frowns. “Laney—”

“Your curse.” Elaine says faintly.

Sarah’s hands freeze.

“Oh,” she says.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry…” Elaine takes a step back. Sarah’s hands fall, no longer holding her face. Elaine starts walking away, staring at her hands, horror in her eyes.

“No, don’t go,” Sarah begs. “Please. There’s no stopping the curse. You can’t do anything. This isn’t your fault.”

“No, I shouldn’t have said anything—” Elaine’s chest heaves. “You - no.”

“No, Laney,” Sarah grasps her hand. “Stay with me. Please.”

Elaine is crying now, tears spilling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry,”

“Stay with me.” Sarah whispers, taking the tiny girl in her arms. “There is no one else I’d rather spend my last year with.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sarah’s Nickname - S + Park + Y = Sparky. I’m smart.  
> \- Please let me know if you have questions. It’s kinda confusing.  
> \- I meant this to be a oneshot but I guess not  
> \- Please leave Kudos and Comments! They make me super happy and motivated :)  
> \- Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: I fixed the summary, it was too long. Also, this takes in September, not November. I’m sorry!


End file.
